I Cannot Do This Andy
by NothatRose
Summary: How Sam and Andy get back together again.


**Hey**,….. I have to say that after what happened in the finale of Season 3 really got me down. So much so that I couldn't write for any of my favourite couples, be it for Rookie Blue, CSI NY, Roswell or Young Riders. But I saw a music video recently of Sam and Andy and I just could not take that they part. I need to do something about it. Hence, I came up with this ff after lots of wishful thinking for a happy ending. Hope you like it.

**WARNING** : I saw a pic of Sam in the scenes for Season 4. He was in casual clothes with a badge in his belt. I take it that he made Detective. I could be wrong and he could just be undercover. Anyway I play with that idea for my ff.

Disclaimer : I do not own Rookie Blue. Not one bit.

xox

Andy McNally lay down in the canoe in the middle of the quiet lake. She closed her eyes and let her body be rocked by the gentle waves. Her mind reeled back to the time when Sam chased her down the hallway begging her to give them another chance. He had promised to do everything to get her to say yes.

A man of his word and one hell of a stubborn ass that he is, he had kept his promise. Andy had known how he could color outside the box when wanting to achieve his goal. Andy had also known just how adamant, determined, creative and at times crazy he could be. But in the past six months, Sam had outdone himself in trying to win her back.

She had to smile at that the things that he did.

xox

Sam Swarek had wanted to start his 'Win Andy Back' campaign early the next morning after he begged her to take him back. But Sam had to change his plans when he found out that Andy had gone for an undercover assignment.

He had to wait three weeks before he could finally put his plan into action.

xox

Andy had overslept and was running late on the first day back to work in uniform. It was raining really heavily. Grumbling on not having her favourite hoodie, which as actually Sam's, as she hurried down the sidewalk, she was suddenly tackled to the wet ground. Before she could even move, Andy found her body hoisted over a shoulder. Her first thought was she was being kidnapped.

"Morning McNally." Her kidnapper greeted her cheerfully.

"Sam?" Andy tossed her wet hair back and pushed her hands against his back to straightened herself.

"One and only." Sam replied and jostled her weight causing Andy to grab the back of his jacket least he drop her on her head.

"Put me down." She growled.

"Okie doke." He mumbled two seconds before Andy found her body unceremoniously dumped onto the seat of his truck. She opened her mouth to protest his actions but only had time to move her legs in before he slammed the passenger door shut.

Sam quickly got in behind the wheel and locked the doors when he saw Andy's hand on the door handle. At her gasped, he grabbed a towel and tossed it on her lap. "You look like a drown rat McNally."

"Sam! What do you think you are doing?" She turned and glared at him.

"Driving you to work." He smiled and added, "Seat belt Babe" before moving into the traffic.

"Sam! You cannot just tackle me to the ground, haul me into your truck and …"

"You think I should have handcuffed you too?" He glanced at her added, "Seat belt Andy."

"What…?" Andy shook her head trying to figure out where this conversation was leading.

"Seat belt." When she did not respond, he simply reached over, pulled the strap across her body and locked it in.

"Sam. Please." She inhaled deeply before stressing her words slowly. "Please tell me what is it you are doing here? And don't say the truck just drove over itself here because the alignment is off!"

"You never listen do you?"

"Don't you dare say that you are driving me to work!" She hissed and shot him a murderous glare.

"Oh you were listening. Sorry, my bad."

"Sam." Andy growled real low.

Sam swerved and parked the truck by the side of the road.

"That night before you went for UC without telling me…"

"You didn't tell me when you were going that last time!"

"But I told you I'll be at the Penny waiting for you."

"To tell me what? You've found a 24-hour dog pound for us to choose a dog?"

"Damn it Andy! I told you I love you and that I was sorry that I took things out on you. I told you that I will do anything…everything to make you say yes. I am going to do it all. I want us to start over. And how we started was that you tackled me…" at her exasperated look, he quickly added, "Look, Andy I told you that you won't get rid of me without a fight."

"You ignored me for six weeks."

"You ignored me for three freaking months!"

"WE WERE NOT OVER THEN!"

"WE ARE NOT OVER NOW!"

"But you said… That night… you walked away. You just walked away."

"I know. I thought that was the right thing to do. But Andy, I did not say that we are over. What I said was that I cannot be a cop and do us."

"Sam.."

"I cannot do it Andy. I just can't do it."

"You are saying you still can't do us?"

He shook his head. "Not being with you McNally. I can't do that."

"And what? It took me to hold a live grenade for you to realize how you feel about me? Have I mentioned how your timing sucks?"

"I know my timing sucks." He fell silent after saying that.

"Then what now?" Andy pushed his shoulder. "What? I am supposed to guess now?"

"I love you."

"Yes. I know that already. And you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"I've loved you for a very long time. I was just afraid to lose you. I don't want to lose you Andy."

"You pushed me away after Jerry died."

"I just needed time and space. I didn't know how to fit you into it."

"So now you've found a place to fit me in?"

"Didn't I say I'm going to use every single day until you say yes."

"Sam." She sighed and shook her head. "We are not going anywhere with this conversation."

"But we are talking. You made me promise that we'd talk, remember?"

"You walked away, remember?"

"I'm here now."

"Damn it Sam." Andy sobbed when she couldn't hold her tears back any more.

Sam gently cupped her chin and turned her face to his. He wiped away her tears and held her face in both palm of his hands when she tried to jerk away from him.

"I know I have my work cut out for me. I know I've been an ass. You don't even need Ollie to tell you that. I know how much I've hurt you. I know you don't know how sorry I am. I know I want to make it up to you. But right now, I only want to know one thing from you."

"What?"

He was quiet for a few moments. Andy was really dreading the wait when he voiced, "Let me drive you to work?"

A million things questions crossed her mind but that was not it. Trust Sam to catch her off guard.

"I should hate you."

"I know. But please don't?" He pointed out towards the sky. "That's really heavy. I don't want you walking in it."

A bolt of lightning chose that very moment to streak across the sky and a heavier sound of the rain beating down on Sam truck, gave her a sound reason to let him drive her. If Andy hadn't known better, she would swear that Sam had conjured the rain since it had not rained for the past seven days. He upped his ante when he reached over and placed his hoodie, the one she was missing, across her lap.

"Ass." Andy muttered under her breath and wondered who the bigger idiot was: him or her.

"Is that a yes?"

"Shut up and drive."

Andy need not look but she knew just how infuriatingly deep his dimples were as he eased his truck into the morning traffic.

xox

Every day after that rainy day episode, Sam never gave Andy a chance to get him out of her mind.

For the next seven days, regardless of who ever she was paired with, Andy will find a cup of coffee waiting for her courtesy of Sam Swarek. He made it just as she like it. Curse the Controlling Freak, Andy thought.

The coffee stopped during the second week. She didn't see him all week but little gifts and messages found their way into her locker and mailbox. Andy knew it was from him as the cards always were signed "Love Sam" at the bottom.

The third week, the coffee started again. But this time, something was not right. It was on the third day when Andy realized that it was fixed to his taste. Andy knew because she had made it hundreds of times for him during her Rookie days and of course, when they were partners. And later, when they were more than just partners. Andy also recalled the times when she tasted the coffee off his lips. Specifically, the times when he rouses her from sleep. The day just gets better after his ….

Andy suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway and cursed.

"What McNally? Is there something wrong with your coffee?" She heard Sam's voice coming from behind her.

"You are doing this on purpose." She hissed.

"Doing what?" He shrugged innocently as he continued to walk into the locker room with a coffee cup in his hand.

"My coffee." She followed him in and stopped short when he suddenly turned to face her. She raised her coffee cup in front of his face as they stood in the middle of the locker room. "You switched it."

"I switched it because…?" He gently lowered her hand from his face and took a sip of his coffee.

"Because…because…" Andy frowned as she watched his tongue ran across his lips before he took another sip and repeated his sinful and highly mesmerizing lip licking action.

"Because…." She blinked.

"Because," His eyes darkened and his voice husked in raspy low tones, "Because I know you'll get grouchy and touchy if you missed your coffee just the way you like it. Hot and sweet, like this one." His eyes never left hers as he lifted his cup and took another sip.

"Like this one….?" Andy tried her best to focus on the conversation.

Sam nodded and suddenly angled his head to claim her lips. He not only kissed her but transferred the coffee that he had sipped earlier into her mouth. He made sure she swallowed the sweet beverage before ending their kiss which was undeniably arousing.

"Hot enough for you McNally?" He nipped her lips before turning and leaving her speechless in the middle of the locker room.

Sam grinned when he heard her cursing him as he dumped the remaining coffee in the bin.

"I take that as a yes, McNally."

xox

The following night, Andy received a text on her phone.

_I am taking it off tomorrow. Love Sam._

"Take off all you want Swarek. See if I care." Andy mumbled and placed her phone beside her cheek on the pillow and closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and turned over.

"Damn you Sam. Where are you going now?" She groaned and reread his message. She blinked and sat up when she realized that she had misread his message. Reaching over she switched on her bedside lamp.

"I am taking it off tomorrow. 'It'?" Andy uttered it out. "What the hell does 'it' means?"

She was about to text her question when she stopped herself and groaned. She refused to play his game.

The phone beeped again.

_Aren't you curious to know what 'it' means?_

Andy gasped and slammed her phone down onto the bed and growled.

Another beep.

_I love your growl McNally._

Andy screamed her frustration into her pillow.

The next day, Andy found out that Officer Sam Swarek is now Detective Swarek. Swarek made Detective. Suits.

"This is not good." Andy whispered to herself. "Sam hates suits. He prefers his casual, tight, dark, sexy, manly, drool…. T-shirts and jeans. Sam in black Tees.. Arrgh! This is definitely not good. Why can't he stay in his uniform? Not that he doesn't look hot and Oh No! Oh God! That was what he was referring to last night. The 'it'."

She finally realized the 'it' he was referring too. He was referring to the uniform. A little joke they shared during her Rookie days about Andy being able to take it all off.

Swarek without his uniform. Oh God! No! No! No! Andy didn't want to visualize that either. It was not something she should think about especially at work. She had seen him too many times taking it off and it always played havoc on her senses. Andy tried to clear her mind from visualizing his bare body. Then she remembered the time when she asked him to prove that the cameras were off. And later, the fun they had with pistachio ice-cream. She dropped her head on the desk and groaned.

"McNally, you ok?"

Andy sat up to see Sam standing beside her. A worried frown marred his brow.

"Yeah. I'm good." Andy nodded. "Congratulations on making Detective."

"Thanks."

"You've never said…" Andy stammered. "I mean…"

"It was something I have been thinking about."

"Sam….?"

"Don't over think Andy." Sam gave her a small smile.

"I'm not. I'm just ….."

"Hey," He dropped his voice and leaned closer. "My being a Detective doesn't mean we don't get to choose a dog together. I'm still working on getting you to say yes."

"I'm still hurt." She glanced up at him. Her eyes misted with unshed tears.

"I know Andy. " He went down on his haunches to her level. He slipped his fingers around her nape and pulled her head towards his. "I'm so sorry Sweetheart. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Time and space?"

"Time and space." He sighed and slowly pulled away from her.

xox

"Hey McNally listen to this." Sam grabbed her shoulder and let her hear the sound of a dog whining from his phone.

"What do you think McNally?" He sat on his desk and only moved a fraction when Andy pulled at the file she was working on from under him.

"What do I think of the dog's whining?" She continued working.

"Yeah. You think it sounds cute? Or do you like this one? The bark is kind of loud for a small one but …"

"Sam. If this is about us getting a dog together…." She laid down her pen.

"You saying yes?"

"No." She snapped and closed the file that she was working on. How he had managed to get her doing his paperwork, she still had to figure that out.

"Okie doke." He put his phone away.

"Okie doke? That's it?"

"So you don't want a dog." He shrugged.

"Sam, it's not that I don't want a dog. We are not us yet." She groaned and rolled her eyes at him.

"I know. I know. But…. How about…?" His eyes lighted up and he started smirking.

"Oh God! What is happening in that mind of yours now?"

"How about we get a couple of goldfish?"

"Goldfish?" Andy sounded like she swallowed one.

"Yup. Know that bubbly fishy thing with the swishy tail?" He clasped his hands together and mimicked a fish swimming away.

"And what? You take home one and I take the other. You name yours Boo-Adley and I call mine Moby Dick? And if I finally say yes, you are going to build a big tank for them to swim in together?"

"Andy. Andy Andy."

"What?"

"I don't think Boo-Adley is suitable name for a fish. Moby Dick? Can't you be more original McNally? But you did choose Candice." He pouted his lips and shook his head.

"Sam." She grabbed his hand and begged him, "Please. For the last time, we are not getting any pets until there is us." She pointed between the two of them.

"How about a plant?"

"One more word, I swear I'll personally plant poison oak in the middle of your living room!"

"If that means you being in my house again," He yanked her out of his chair that she was sitting on and dragged her out of the office. "What the hell McNally, I say we go get that freaking poison oak now."

She slapped his hand as he pulled her across the hallway.

"I am not saying yes Sam!"

"Maybe not yes to being us. But how about lunch McNally? You hungry?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"Lunch it is."

xox

The next few months were a trial for Sam and Andy's unsecured relationship.

Sam's old flame came and caused Andy's instinct to run resurfaced. She saw her kissing him and gave Sam the cold shoulder treatment. But Sam got the situation under control when he handcuffed Andy and himself to his or her bed every night for two weeks to prove that nothing was happening between him and his ex-girlfriend. One night he even made her sleep with him in his truck while he was doing a stake out. Of course, he almost had pneumonia from the many cold showers. Having Andy in his or her bed and being noble by not touching her was just pure self-inflict torture.

Andy protested that he was going too far. But in actual truth, the two weeks cuffed to him was the best sleep she had since their break up. She didn't even complain about the crick in her neck after spending the night in his truck.

Andy had a few admirers that drove Sam to the brink. He wished he was a TO again. That way he could give the new Rookies hell for even laying their eyes on his McNally. Each time Andy was paired with Nick aka G.I Joe in an undercover operation, Sam wanted to wring Nick's neck for the slightest touch her laid on Andy. He wanted to kick Callaghan whenever the situation arises and the latter gave him an understanding pat on his back.

Andy started to compare her admirers to Sam. There are either too tall or too short or too soft or too patronizing or too this or too that. One of them fell asleep in the cruiser once. Andy thought that even Sam has a more endearing snore. No matter what, no one could compare to Sam's awesomeness.

Still Andy refused to say yes.

In truth, Andy wondered if Sam's persistence will pay off soon.

xox

"Detective? If you don't calm down, I will sedate you instead of Officer McNally." The paramedic warned Sam when they were on the way to the hospital in an ambulance after an operation gone wrong.

"Sam.." Andy groaned on the gurney.

"Don't you dare die on me McNally!" He yelled at her.

"Detective you are in my way." The paramedic elbowed Sam as he checked on Andy.

"Why don't you just…" Sam glared at the man.

"Sam, I'm ok." Andy tried to assure him and reached out to touch Sam's arm.

"You were stabbed McNally." He growled.

"In my arm. The bleeding even stopped." She nodded towards her upper arm.

"How about that lump on your head?"

"Maybe if you'd stop yelling it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Don't smart mouth me McNally."

"Sam, stop worrying ok." She squeezed his arm as much as she could. "And quit yelling."

"You look like something the cat brought in and you tell me not to worry? Andy you could have been killed!"

"I'm not going to die. So you don't have to.."Andy glanced at the paramedic before adding, "Worry about not having the time to tell me that.."

"Screw the time McNally! You already know how I feel about you." When Andy closed her eyes he yelled again. "Don't you dare faint!"

"Sam, you are going to make me go deaf if you don't stop yelling." She turned to the paramedic. "Maybe you should just sedate him, huh?"

Sam scowled and caught the paramedic sharing a look with Andy. "What are you smiling at?"

"That's love for you Detective." The man replied. Andy giggled and winced when the paramedic winked at her.

"Is that right?" Sam glanced at the paramedic's nametag and continued his question. "So Luca, what makes you think you are so wise about this love business?"

"I love my wife. I would freak out if anything ever happens to her. So I understand what you are going through now Detective." He continued to check on Andy while talking. "Love does that to you. So, are you two together or what?"

At their silence, Luca glanced at them and saw the look that they were sharing. He shook his head.

"One advice. Life is short; spend it with the one you love."

"Tell that to the stubborn missy here." Sam grumbled.

"What if the one you love gets taken away or leave?" Andy mumbled while her eyes never leaving Sam's.

"You are saying you rather not spend time with the one you love because you are afraid that he'll leave you?" Luca smiled as he understood Andy's fear.

"Maybe." Andy whispered.

"Everyone leaves at one point of time. No one lives forever. But now? Now is what we make of the future." Luca answered. "Wouldn't you want to share and treasure the time you have together, rather than forego the experience and regret what you didn't give at the chance?"

"I'll never leave you Andy." Sam took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You left me."

"I'm here now."

"You just walked away."

"You told me to." His volume started to rise.

"Since when do you follow orders?" Andy threw back at him.

"I overthink things. Something I got from you." Sam glared at Luca when the paramedic nudged him to sit on the other gurney.

"What if you leave me again?"

"You can shoot me if I do." He reluctantly settled on the gurney on the other side of hers before drawling. "Just make sure you get my heart instead of my shoulder like you did just now."

"Sam!" Andy gasped. "You know I was not aiming at you. You got in the way." She tried to sit up but groaned instead.

"Stay down McNally." Sam ordered.

"Get off my back Sam. See what happens when you won't let me do things my way?"

"I was saving your sweet derriere McNally! Is this the thanks I get?" His reply dripping with sarcasm.

"You really believed that I could shoot the man I love?" Andy raised her head to glare at him.

"You love me!" He whopped and slapped Luca's back. "Hear that Luca? She loves me!"

"You are impossible!" Andy lay back again and covered her eyes with her arm mumbling, "Serves you right if I hate you."

"YOU LOVE ME MCNALLY! Don't you dare change your mind!" He yelled again.

"NOT if you are going to lecture me on my back… got my upback…having my back…." Frustrated that she couldn't get the right words, Andy sat up and ignored Luca's advice to lie back down.

"I believe the term is: Partners back each other up. That's the number one rule McNally. Did you not learn anything I taught you?"

"You are such a..a…a.. freak!" Andy slapped Luca's hand when he tried to push her down.

"You are calling me a Control Freak again Rookie?"

"You are going to be sorry you called me that!"

"You better be sorry for shooting at me!" He slapped at Luca's hands which was prodding his shoulder.

"I WASN'T SHOOTING AT YOU! YOU IDIOT!"

"ARE YOU BACK TO CALLING ME NAMES BAMBI?!"

Luca slid open the little window between him and the driver.

"Dan, you think you can speed up a little?"

"I thought you said they are stable back there."

"They are. I just don't want to end up a casualty in their crossfire."

"What the hell is happening? A shootout?"

"A lovers spat."

"Oh Man. I'm glad I'm not back there."

xox

Lying in the canoe, Andy felt gentle fingers tracing her lips. Without opening her eyes, she captured the fingers and placed a small kiss on them.

"What's this smile about McNally?" Sam leaned forward to loom down on her face. Much like that night when Andy asked him to let her stay. She had been resting her head on his lap as her body was coddled snug between his outstretched legs in the two man canoe.

"You flew home for me." She reached up and traced his chin. "You left your cousin's wedding in New York."

"Jason only had eyes for his bride. I doubt he'll miss me." He nipped her finger when she ventured too close to his mouth.

"You are the Best Man."

"Well, the Best Man has better matters to attend to." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but to fly back? You hate flying Sam."

"You are all I was thinking about. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Is there anything that you can't do?"

He scratched his brow adorably and whispered the admission. "I cannot not love you."

"Sam…."

"There's no stopping me Andy. Not when it comes to how I feel about you." He played with her hair.

"No use fighting you huh?"

"Ermm…. Sorry. No." He shook his head at her. "All 206 bones in my body love you too. They threatened to disintegrate if my heart decides to stop loving you."

A giggle burst from Andy's lips.

"I'm serious McNally."

Andy smiled and took his hand to play with his fingers. "Thank you Sam. Thank you for coming back. You even stayed the night with my Dad when I went on shift."

"No need for that Andy. Like you've said, Tommy only has you and me. Even if there is no us. Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah. The doctor said Dad's going to be ok. We just need to watch his sugar level. "

"We?" Sam arched his brow.

Andy got up and carefully turned around to face him.

"Sam, you know what you said about being there when it matters?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if, you could still be there…. here…with me…. Even when things don't matter?"

"What are you saying McNally?"

"Yes."

"Yes to what?" He hooded his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek.

"You are being evil Sam. You very well damn know what I am saying yes to."

"A dog name Boo-Adley?"

"SAM!" She smacked his chest.

"Come here McNally."

Andy moved closer to him and he turned her around so that her back was nestled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Burying his face against her neck, he bit the spot that he knew would make Andy squirm. As expected she giggled and squirmed against him. His reward was when she moaned his name as his tongue slid up her neck to her ear.

"Love me?"

Andy nodded and moaned her yes as she reached back and thread her fingers through his thick dark hair. She pulled on his hair to turn his face towards her.

"Fogive me?" Sam kissed her eye.

"Yes." She whispered against his lips.

"Miss me?" He brushed his nose against hers.

"Too much." She pulled his hair again when he moved his lips to her ear instead of kissing her lips. "Sam please."

"Do we start all over Andy?" He turned her towards him.

"Erm… yes…no…yes…start over?" Not really comprehending the question.

"Tackle me…" He scooted lower and moved her body to lay on him. "Try to kiss me.." He captured her head and placed kisses anywhere but her mouth that had her growling.

"Sam…." She pleaded but Sam lifted her head a few inches from him.

"How do we start Andy?" His voice lowered to ask her the same question as the one when he came over to deliver her bags and oar months before.

"We get rid of the oar first? It struck your head when you lowered me on to the couch."

"Wrong answer." He slapped her bottom. "How do we start Andy?"

Andy lowered her face and claimed his lips just like he did those months ago. She initiated the move this time. She punctuated her kisses with 'I love yous', promises and apologies. Sam kissed her back till they were both breathless and finally parted only when they really needed to breathe.

"Did we start right?" Andy asked between panting.

"Think this canoe will capsize if we do that Holy Moly thing?"

"And have Best yell at us for getting arrested for indecent behavior in public, never mind the exposure part?"

"I like the sound of that." He answered seriously as he lovingly pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Getting yelled at?"

"No" He kissed her fully before adding with none of his usual cockiness or arrogance. He simply said, "The us part."

Andy's eyes filled with tears at his gentleness and sincerity. She nestled her head on his chest as he soothed her tears away.

"I love you Sam." She whispered and turned up to look at him.

"I love you Andy." He whispered back.

Sam leaned down to brush his nose against hers before claiming her lips as the canoe rock gently in the middle of the quiet lake.

**THE END**

**I am sorry if Sam and Andy are out of character at times. But I am just desperate for them to get back together. I hope you enjoyed that anyway. Thank you for all the support you have given me for my past ffs. Love to hear from you.**


End file.
